


Faded Memories

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Snufkin, Lots of Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Springdove, Yearning, snufmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: A sequel to Matters of the Family:When Moomin loses his memories of his life in Moominvalley and all of his friends, Snufkin will have to try to jog his memory. But that might be harder then expected when a love rival shows up. Moominpappa would try to help Snufkin more, but he has his own love rival trying to win Moominmamma that he has to contend with.
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was bitter, bitter cold, but Moomin pressed forward regardless. He refused to feel daunted at the personal quest he had given himself. With a rope about his middle and a climbing pick-axe he had borrowed from the cellar, he began to climb up the steep cliffside. Snow blew into his eyes and he blinked a few times, thankful for his hat, gloves, and scarf that Too-ticky had lent him. They were the only things between his precious digits and hyperthermia. She had even supplied him with ear muffs and a glove especially for his tail tuft! And boots! What a splendid friend she was, and Moomin vowed to bring her back something very nice. She seemed like the type who would prefer a new knife over a box of chocolates, something Moomin was thankful for. There wasn’t any way that he had room in his backpack for a box of chocolates, not with the precious scrapbook and box of rings. Some food supplies, but mainly the scrapbook. And a very carefully worded letter. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

With a roll of his eyes, Moomin climbed past Little My, who had nestled herself next to the rock he was climbing up past. 

“I’ve already told you; I’m off to find Snufkin.” 

“No, you idiot, what you doing climbing this icy slope when you could just be walking the path?” 

“I’d sink through the snow, My.” Moomin grunted. 

“Just use skis!” 

“I can’t hack it with skis, and you know it.” Moomin snapped bitterly, his heart leaping into his throat as he slipped on black ice covering his foot hole. He paused for a moment, even Little My had gone silent. When it appeared he was okay, she clicked her tongue and easily scuttled up next to him. 

“Why bother going anyway? You know how Snufkin is. He needs is time alone. If you scare him off from the valley, it’ll be your own fault because you couldn’t wait until spring.” 

“Now you listen up and listen good, Little My, I’m going because it’s important to me.” Moomin grunted as he pulled himself up, his body frigid as he held tightly to the handle of the pickaxe in one paw, gripping the snowy rock with another. “I’m going, because I don’t think I can wait another second without knowing if Snufkin will be my husband or not.” 

“Blech,” She responded, stopping to pick ice out of her claws. “Only you would be foolish enough to battle your death up Lonely Mountains for a rejection because you couldn’t wait till spring. If you fall, you’ll die.” 

“It’s romantic!” came a grunt. 

“It’s stupid! You’ll fall and crack your head open, brains splattered everywhere, and then whose gonna have to tell Moominmamma and Snufkin? Me. And I assure you, I won’t be crying but laughing because of how stupid you look right—”  
She heard a muffled sound of surprise and then watched as Moomin’s body hurled past her, quickly down to the rocks and snow below. “MOOMINTROLL!” Little My screamed.

***  
Groggily, Moominpappa sat up in bed. He could hear knocking from downstairs. 

“If that’s Mymble with a new brood, I’m afraid I’m going to have to strangle her.” He grumbled, searching for his hat through blurry eyesight. The house was frighteningly cold. With a shiver, he found his hat and slippers, pausing to look at the cock. “A week before spring? Well. It’s been worse, that’s for sure.” Stiffly he made his way down the stairs, ignoring the drabness of blankets pulled across furniture or the dust motes dancing in the air. Once his dear wife was awake, she’d have the place cheerful and smelling fresh in no time. His stomach rumbled as he reached the last step, and he decided that if he cleaned house, it would give her a chance to make some delicious pancakes. Or at least a small hot porridge. He’d take anything, really.  
Opening the door, he gasped as a snork fell in. He was younger than Pappa, but far old than the Snork or Snorkmaiden. The poor snork was shuddering and shivering, his teeth chattering, his fur icy blue. Moominpappa placed a paw upon the snork’s forehead and felt panicked. It was a terrible fever. Helping the lad in, Pappa closed the door and sat him by the fireplace. The Ancestor had gone to be with Too-ticky, so Pappa felt no fear when striking the match and adding in peat moss. He muttered to the snork, who had wrapped himself up in a blanket, before rushing up to Moominmamma. She was curled up in their bed (she had been cold, leaving her own room midway through hibernation to slip in bed next to him, which Pappa hadn’t minded at all), one arm reaching for the space where Pappa had been. He paused for a moment to admire how beautiful she was before gently waking her. 

“Mamma? Moominmamma, I need your help.” 

“Hm? Is it spring yet, dear?” She sighed, her voice husky. She turned over to look up at him, giving a small smile before yawning. He couldn’t help himself, he rubbed his snout against hers briefly before helping her sit up. 

“In a week it will be my dear, but please help me, there’s a near frozen snork in our living room who needs help.” 

Throwing back the blankets, Mamma rushed downstairs with her black purse tucked under her arm and grandmother’s recipe book clutched tightly to her chest. While Mamma tended to the frozen snork, Pappa went about putting on hot water for whatever tea Mamma would deem best to give their patient. He also began to pull down the blankets, sending dust flying. He heard Mamma sneeze and he called out an apology; he had only been trying to help. He soon had curtains opened and the old blankets tucked away to be washed for later. In the meantime, Mamma had made medicine with herbs from the cellar, a jar of jam, and pulled up a sack of potatoes. While she tended to their sick man, Pappa pulled out the roots and peeled the potatoes. When that was done, he checked in on Mamma, who was tucking their guest in with warm blankets and fluffing pillows. 

“How is he, Mamma?” Pappa whispered. 

“Well, he’s quite delirious, I’m afraid.” Mamma replied as she came into the kitchen. “He kept calling me ‘Angel’.” 

“Oh my, you must look like someone he knows.” 

“Perhaps. Thank you for your help with the tea and for starting to prepare things for spring.” She nuzzled her snout against his. 

“Well, I figured with a sick patient, we might as well be up and about.” Pappa blushed, kissing the back of her paw. “I’m surprised Moomin didn’t wake up to all the kerfuffle.” 

“Well perhaps he didn’t go to sleep until much later in the year again, we should let him rest until Snufkin returns.” 

“Oh dear, you’re quite right. Still, when he finds out he’s missed out on your cooking, he’ll be cross. I know I would be.” 

“That reminds me, I’m out of a lot of supplies, do you think you could run to the store in the village? I know it’s a bit far out, but—”

“Nothing is too far if it means helping you, my dearest.” Moominpappa declared with a bow, both politely ignoring the loud crack of his back. He kissed her paw before fetching their rarely used coin purse, and a basket. “Would you write down a list?” 

“Angel? Angeeel?” moaned the feverish snork. 

Moominmamma and Moominpappa both looked at each other before she turned to rush the couch. 

“I’m sorry my dear, my name is Moominmamma, not Angel, but how can I help you?” 

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” The man crooned. “You’re my goddess for saving me.” 

“Hardly at all, now please, drink this herbal tea and go back to sleep.” Mamma chided. But she was blushing. 

Moominpappa suddenly wished he had never opened the door.


	2. Snufkin Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin finally returns to the valley, so eager to see his partner Moomin, but notices something feels a bit off. Where's Little My? And who is the snork?

Snufkin’s beautiful spring tune was slightly drowned out by the steady downpour. He could see his breath in front of him, still, he insisted on playing the mouth organ on his last thirty-minute journey towards Moominvalley. Snow was melting into ice in the unusually cold temperatures. But green was still peeping out, pushing its way through to prove that yes, in fact, spring had come. Instead of setting up camp as he normally did, he marched straight up to the veranda, playing all the way, only pausing to knock on the door. He fully expected an eager Moomintroll to answer the door. Instead, a rather depressed and grouchy Moominpappa did.

“Snufkin? What on earth are you doing? You’re soaking wet. Come, come out of the rain.” Pappa said a touch gruffly, pulling the half murmrik in. “Thank goodness you’re here. Perhaps with you here, he’ll leave.” Pappa whispered, taking Snufkin’s drenched hat and backpack. “Take off your things, I’ll go grab a towel. Mamma! Snufkin is here, and he is terribly soaked.”

“Is Moomintroll around?” Snufkin inquired, glancing up the stairs, very surprised his partner wasn’t bounding down with hugs and kisses already.

“It’s the strangest thing, he hasn’t woken up. Though one would think he’d wake up with all the hustle and bustle.” Moominpappa snorted. pulling out a metal shallow tub from under the seating bench. He carefully wrung out Snufkin’s hat, giving it a few gentle shakes. Moominmamma popped her head in the room before fully coming in. She waved cheerfully at Snufkin. As she greeted him, Snufkin saw a snork appear behind her. He was in a pale yellow apron, his fur flushing from cherry pink to a dark gray. He was giving Snufkin a horrendous look, near threatening, as Mamma hugged him. Pappa had caught the look and cleared his throat.

“This is Snufkin, our young Moomintroll’s partner.”

“Yes, he’s very much our second son.” Mamma smiled cheerfully, taking clean towels to fluff out Snufkin’s hair. To Snufkin’s relief, the snork’s coloring changed from the dark gray to a neutral cream.

“Yes, hello. Nice to meet you.” Snufkin said, taking off his muddy and rain-filled boots. “I’m sorry to make such a mess on your clean floors, Mamma.”

“Not at all dear, it’ll give me something to do other than just knit. We’ve got your spare clothes upstairs, and then why don’t you wake up Moomin? He’s been rather silly and hasn’t shown himself yet.”

“Despite all of Mamma’s wondrous cooking.” the snork chuckled. “I’m Edward, by the way.”

“Hello, how do you do. Well, I’ll go get changed then.” Snufkin said, happy to hurry up the stairs and away from Edward.

“No Mamma, no need to get the mop! I’ll have this cleaned up in no time! You just rest your pretty little feet.” Edward cooed, rushing away, ignoring Mamma’s protests and Pappa’s snorts. Snufkin paused on the stairwell for a moment and then decided to ask Little My what was going on.

Snufkin realized as he was changing into dryer clothes, taking in the familiar scent of apples and sandalwood in the guest room, that Little My wasn’t around at all. He couldn’t hear her loud laugh or claws scrapping against wood as she scurried from one place to another doing who knew what. It was unnerving. Snufkin had just finished placing on his dry shirt when Moominpappa knocked on the door, slowly slipping in. Pappa looked over his shoulder for a moment before shutting the door quietly.

“Snufkin I’m so glad you’re finally here. I need your help desperately.”

“Oh? How so?” Snufkin blinked in surprise.

“Well, it’s Edward. He has been wooing Moominmamma ever since he came here, and he just won’t leave. He’s a nuisance. He just hovers around her and compliments her all day and won’t leave her alone.”

“Is Mamma upset by him doing this?”

“Well, that’s just the thing. I’m very afraid it’s not.” Pappa was pacing now across the floor, putting on and off his top hat, his ears wiggling in frustration. “I fear Mamma might have a crush on him. I need to win her back, Snufkin.”

“Nonsense, Moominmamma loves and adore you very much, Moominpappa.” Snufkin snorted, patting down his hair. He glanced towards the door, wanting to go to Moomin’s door and knock on the door. He wanted to hug the soft, sleepy troll. He wanted to kiss him. Trying to keep a blush down, Snufkin focused back on Moominpappa. Pappa was looking far out the window.

“I’m not a young moomintroll anymore, I fear. I was so full of life and vigor. Edward has loads of that still—I fear I must go on a great adventure to upstage Edward and prove I’m still youthful.”

“I think Moominmamma is far past being impressed by adventure.” Snufkin chuckled. Moominpappa whipped around in horror, mouth agape as he stared at Snufkin. “Truly I think so. Moominmamma values family and help with the chores, or so far as I can tell. I’m sure if you bring her a nice big bundle of—well, perhaps flowers once they’re in bloom. But for now, if you help with the dishes or other chores, I think Mamma would likely swoon.”

“How can one so young and bright be so mistaken? My dear lad, it’s adventure she craves! Why, if I bring her back an heirloom or two, some rubies perhaps, I would amaze her surely!”

“I’m telling you, Pappa. Think about it carefully. If she seems flattered by Edward, it’s because he’s helping her with the mopping, not bringing her rubies.” Snufkin sighed, putting his paws in his pockets. “I’m going to go see Moomin now. Maybe think about it.” Snufkin turned to walk out and paused briefly. “Have you seen Little My lately, Pappa?”

“Huh. No, I haven’t.” Moominpappa muttered, hardly paying attention. He went to lean dramatically upon his desk; not theatre dramatic but author dramatic, for there was a difference after all. He had to think about Snufkin’s words because as much as he hated to admit it, there was truth to what Snufkin had said. He looked back up when Snufkin burst back into the room.

“Pappa! Moomin is gone!” Snufkin cried out, waving a letter in his paw.


	3. A Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin quickly comes to realize Moominmamma is the best to take charge of the situation

Moominmamma was fiddling with her knitting while Moominpappa paced, a dark frown claiming residence on his face. Snufkin held the letter gently in his paws to not wrinkle it.

Mamma, Pappa,

I’m sorry but I’m leaving and won’t be back until a bit after spring, or later. I’m off to find Snufkin. I cannot live my life anymore without him as my husband. I suspect things will go on as they’ve always if he says yes; Snufkin will come and go as he pleases and I will either continue to stay in dear little room or perhaps we can build me a smaller house nearby. I expect Pappa will have some grand ideas when I return.

Yours truly and full of love and affection,

Moomintroll

PS. If Snufkin says no, then I will go for a great adventure to drown my sorrows.

“We never ran into each other once. I had no idea that he wasn’t in the valley at all.” Snufkin whispered again for the third time. He felt overwhelmed. So very overwhelmed. The idea that Moomin had wanted to propose—and was fine with Snufkin still coming and going as he pleased—he wanted to sit down. Edward was making it rather difficult. He was running in and out of the room, dusting and sweeping. Bringing out a tray of hot tea. He lingered long with Mamma and poured in a little milk for her. Pappa looked as if a blood vessel was going to pop. Mindlessly, Snufkin sipped his tea, wincing. Salt had been poured in his cup.

“Right, then. Mamma, Pappa. I’m going to go look for Moomin.” Snufkin declared, his cup clattering as he less than gently slammed it down on the matching plate. Mamma jumped a bit and dropped a stitch. She startled everyone by letting out a foul word—so foul Snufkin had only heard it once when a man’s leg had been trapped under a felled tree—and she stood up forcefully.

“Pappa, pack your things. We are going as well.”

“But darling, we hardly know anything current about the south. Why, the last time we were there, we were young and—”

“Besides Mamma, what if Moomin comes home and there’s no one here?” Snufkin asked gently. His mouth felt saltier as Edward appeared in the room, his fur practically glowing yellow—smug. He looked so smug.

“Yes, my dear Moominmamma, stay and let Snufkin and Moominpappa go out to find your lost son. I’ll stay here to keep you company and protect you.”

“You shall do no such thing!” Pappa roared, causing everyone to jump. “I will not stand by and allow to make such blatant passes at my wife, no sir!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” But Edward was grinning, his tail flicking like a cat with a canary.

“You will not upstage me in front of my wife! Moominmamma, I will go and find the biggest, most beautiful, most rare sapphire for you.”

“She doesn’t want an adventure! She wants a home life, where her partner tends to her every need. Moominmamma, I’ll make it so you don’t have to lift a finger ever again, and I will make love to you like—”

“How dare you, sir?? How DARE you!” Moominpappa roared, swinging at Edward, who dodged the blow and tripped Pappa into the table. Snufkin’s cup rattled briefly before crashing to the floor. The three men stared at the cup for a moment before whipping around to the sound of more glass shattering. Moominmamma delicately picked up the teapot and unceremoniously slammed it on the ground, hot tea soaking into the floorboards. Amidst the broken shards, she held the hem of her apron and carefully maneuvered her way around the pieces, towards the door.

“Pappa, help Edward clean up this mess. If you two insist on fighting over a ridiculous matter, there are pain killers and bandages in the medicine cabinet to the left. Snufkin, come with me. We shall find Moomin together.” She had reached the door at that point. Snufkin crunched his way over the glass, careful not to have his old soles impaled.

“Ridiculous? But I adore you!” Edward cried out, moving forward to her, pausing at the glass.

“My dear, I am fighting to reclaim you!”

“I am not a prize to be won. I can make up my mind, thank you very much. Moominpappa, if you have to question where my loyalties lie, perhaps you need to revisit those vows yourself.” With a curt nod of her head, Moominmamma stomped outside. Snufkin had barely made it out before she slammed the door shut. She took a big breath before letting it out, the sigh not enough to drown out the bickering and shouting from indoors. “Shall we go find Moomin, Snufkin?”

“Will they be alright in there?”

“At this moment my dear, I’m not too terribly concerned for them. My concerns lie with where my son has vanished to.” She picked some glass from her foot and continued walking, off the veranda steps. “I do love my husband very much, but if he truly believes that young Edward can woo me, he’s going to be sorely disappointed.”

“How so?”

“Pappa won’t be able to write an epic tale of sweeping me off my feet with some sort of giant precious gemstone.” They were crossing the bridge now. It was wet and damp from the rain, which had passed not too long ago. There was still a bitter bite to the air, however, and Mamma shivered.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a jacket to offer you, Mamma.”

“No worry at all my dear, my fur is still a thick winter coat. Once I’ve adjusted, I’ll be quite warm.” She made a face as another breeze tore at them both. “Well, that’s the hope, anyway.”

“Where are we going to go, Moominmamma?”

“I want to check the mailbox. I have a feeling Little My might have left a note explaining more details.”

They had paused at the faded mailbox, the red paint peeling away. It would need a fresh new coat, something that Moomin and Snufkin would probably volunteer to do together. Snufkin tried to remain neutral despite the fear clawing at him. It was scary not knowing where Moomin was. If he had truly left the valley, only a Booble could know where he was. Snufkin cursed himself for giving such vague details to his stories. Now he wished he had clearly stated where he was more likely than not going.

“Aha!” Moominmamma said triumphantly, pulling out a letter. It was very crumbled within the envelope and a little water stained.

Go to Too-ticky, she’ll explain everything. I’m so sorry.

—Little My

“Oh dear, that can’t be good,” Snufkin muttered. There was a loud crash from the house. “Are you sure about leaving them?”

“My husband will just have to figure out my feelings on his own.”

“And, what are those feelings?” 

“I feel that we must hasten to the bathhouse before Too-ticky leaves,” Mamma replied. She looked very determined, so Snufkin dropped the subject and quickly followed.

***

“He hit his head pretty hard on the rocks below the cliff,” Too-ticky said gently as she handed Moominmamma a cup of soothing lavender and mint tea. Snufkin was grateful that his did not have salt in it, but beyond that, he could barely register the taste. The idea of Moomin hitting his head…

“When I found them, Little My was frantic. She was trying to keep him warm. If it wasn’t for her and her hollering for help, I wouldn’t have gotten there in time.”

Moominmamma shuddered and groaned a bit. With a numb paw, Snufkin patted her back gently.

“How is he doing now?”

“He recovered nicely. Mind you, this was in late December. Little My borrowed your grandmother’s book. It helped him recover quite quickly. I was afraid we’d have to take him to a hospital somewhere.”

“Moominvalley doesn’t have a hospital. Oh my.” Moominmamma muttered.

“He was that bad?”

“Yes. It’s remarkable how fast he healed. He struggled with hearing, concentration, and slurred speech. But when he left he was nearly back to normal.”

“Nearly?” Snufkin clutched the old blue tin mug tightly.

“He still had nasty headaches, so I sent him off with herbs and Little My to help until he could find a proper doctor. And—”

“And?” Both Moominmamma and Snufkin leaned forward, holding their breaths.

“He doesn’t remember a thing about who he was. He doesn’t remember anyone in or out of Moominvalley.”


	4. Damnedest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moominmamma is filled with Determination

Snufkin sat on the stairs of the bathhouse, staring out at the ocean. It had melted far before he had come to the valley, and for that he was glad. He was not fond of seeing the ocean frozen over. It felt like it was trapped; contained. Caged. Sometimes Snufkin felt that way himself. Not all the time, but sometimes. However, as he looked down at thick package Moomin had left him, he had never felt so utterly alone and not the sort of alone that Snufkin enjoyed during the wintertime. It was cold biting loneliness that physically ached. Inside the package was a scrapbook filled with short letters from Moomin. Letters about his love, about his fears, about his respect and his acceptance of Snufkin. There were pressed leaves and flowers Snufkin had handed to Moomin over the years, sometimes not putting any thought into the gifts beyond the fact that they were pretty, yet Moomin had kept every single one of them. Sometimes there was a tiny note next to them; an apology for holding on to the tiny gifts—but the note also explained how important the tiny moments between them had meant to Moomin. At the end of the scrapbook was a brown cloth sack, red tulips patterned over it. Inside were two simple rings, one big one for Moomin, one smaller one for Snufkin. Inside was also a letter. It was a bit longer than what Moomin had ever written before, but it was still to the point. It was direct. It was filled with love.

Snufkin hadn’t cried often in his life, so he had forgotten how miserable it could be. His head ached terribly, and his nose was runny. Moominmamma quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. Snufkin shuffled awkwardly on the cold board to give her space. They were cramped sitting next to each other, but he didn’t push away her arm as she wrapped it around him. Leaning into her, he silently showed her the rings.

“Those are quite lovely rings. I suspect they will look splendid on you both if you accept.”

“If he were here and mentally himself, perhaps.” Snufkin’s voice was hoarse and cracked. He truly hadn’t given much thought to marriage, even when courting Moomin. Snufkin had rather been content with how things were and Moomin had never brought up marriage before. With horror crawling into his belly, Snufkin realized it was his fault that Moomin had lost his memory.

“Too-ticky gave me some letters that Little My has sent over their travels. It appears they veered very far from the south and have sort of gone all over the place.”

“I can see why I didn’t run into either of them then.” Snufkin sniffed. “How are they?”

“She says that despite his memory, Moomin still seems quite himself. If not a bit more quiet and with some more confidence. But he also has no idea who he is, and it seems to frustrate him greatly. He’s given himself several names over the course of the few months, finally settling for Sivar currently.”

“Sivar?”

“I suppose I can get used to the name, but it doesn’t have quite the same ring that Moomintroll has, now does it?” Moominmamma’s eyes were a bit puffy, and she wiped at them quickly. “Little My is hoping to convince Moomi—Sivar to return here to see us all. It might jog his memory a bit.”

“Do you think it will, Moominmamma?”

“I think we can only hope, Snufkin.” She sighed.

“Mamma, this is my fault, I am so, so sorry—”

“Sshhh. It’s not your fault. It’s no one. Accidents happen.” She rearranged his scarf, tears in her eyes. “I will not allow yourself to place any blame or burden upon yourself, do you hear me?”

He didn’t respond, only nodded his head. A chilly wind whipped through quite suddenly, and the two shivered.

“If you two would like, I’ve got some hot stew prepared.” Too-ticky poked her head out of the door.

“That does sound lovely,” Moominmamma admitted. “A nice quiet peaceful change from Moominhouse.”

“Oh? What’s going on at Moominhouse?” Too-ticky raised her eyebrow as Moominmamma and Snufkin shuffled past, shivering from the cold before slowly delighting at the warmth inside. Mamma gave her side of the tale, of Edward’s advances and Moominpappa being foolish enough to believe he had to fear competition.

“What’s worse is that Pappa fears losing my love so strongly, I’m afraid he’s going to go adventuring to prove his youthful ways are still about instead of searching for our lost son.” Mamma sighed the spoon poised midair. She lowered it a bit, looking into the bowl thoughtfully. “Well, he needn’t search now, since Moo—Sivar is with Little My. But I wish that he would show some concern in our domestic affairs and family instead of looking for a threadbare thing excuse to go adventuring.”

“Perhaps you should tell Pappa this,” Too-ticky observed.

Mamma nodded her head slowly with a sigh.

“I know that Moominpappa can get pretty excited about things, I can help you if you want.”

“I think the main problem is to get Edward out of the house. I don’t wish to throw him out, all abandoned, but I am no longer comfortable with the ruckus his stay is causing.”

“I admittedly am not a fan of him putting salt in my tea.”

“Oh dear, did he really do that?” 

The three chuckled. Eyes were still red, hearts were still aching, but at least they had found a way to laugh.

Upon return to Moominhouse, the mess had been swept and scrubbed away. Moominpappa had a black eye and Edward had bruises all over. Moominmamma did not even comment on their injuries. She handed Moominpappa the letters from Little My and then declared she was going to bed early. She did not want to be disturbed. She turned and shuffled herself to Snufkin’s tent, wiggling inside. Wordlessly, Snufkin tipped his hat at the two before following after Moominmamma.

***

Moominpappa watched as his wife crawled into the tent followed by Snufkin. Edward was purple with rage and began to march after the two. With a huff, Moominpappa stepped on the snork’s tail, watching with a pinch of amusement as Edward fell flat on his face. Turning quickly, Pappa hurried up to his study before Edward could recover. He didn’t plan on turning his back on the crazed snork again. Any worries of Edward faded as Moominpappa began to read the letters. Towards the end, Pappa had to stop to wipe at his eyes. His poor, poor son. His silly, love-struck silly son. His sweet, compassionate, dramatic son. Devoid of his memories and knowledge of self, roaming the world to rediscover who he was. It would be romantic and adventurous if it wasn’t happening to his own kin. Moominpappa stood up and began to pace. He remembered fondly when he found out Moominmamma was pregnant. He had been overjoyed—at long last, he was going to have a full family! A caring spouse and a child? It was something that Pappa had hardly dared to dream or hope for as a young lad in the orphanage.

It had been a wonderful adventure.

Pausing, Pappa looked out the window, eyes landing to Snufkin’s tent. He knew Snufkin was a good lad who would keep his wife safe. But he was also a lad with a broken heart of his own, surely.

“Poor Mamma,” Pappa whispered, placing a paw on the window. She had always been fond of their adventures to be sure, but founder still of their domestic life. Pappa, admittedly, tended to take it for granted at times and rush off seeking a thrill, leaving his well-loved family at home. Now it was unraveling before his eyes. His son had amnesia and his wife could be possibly wooed away from him. Instead of being there to comfort his wife and potential son-in-law, he had acted selfishly, again. Had threaten to rush off to find precious gems and gotten into a heated scuffle with a house guest. “Perhaps if I write down my feelings for her, she’ll consider taking me back.”

“Darling, I’ve never left.”

Whipping around, Moominpappa blinked in surprise as Moominmamma stood before him. She was wiping away tears, closing the door gently behind her.

“Sorry to bother you, Pappa, but thinking about our son not knowing who he is or who we are, just break my heart into pieces.” She tried to hold back a sob.

In an instant, Pappa was at her side, his arms wrapped around her as she wept bitterly into his shoulder.

They didn’t speak for a while as she cried. Moominpappa let his eyes wander over the room, picking out his favorite books on the shelves and various knick-knacks he had collected. None of it could compare to the warmth of his wife in his arms. He stroked her ears soothingly and rocked her gently.

“There, there my dear. He’s with Little My, and goodness knows that she’s the luckiest and cleverest of all our children. She’ll get him out of any trouble just as easily as she’ll get him in it.”

Moominmamma gave a muffled chuckle, using her apron to dry her tears.

“It’s the trouble part that has me worried.”

“Understandable. I’m sure he’ll regain his memory, we just have to believe so, Mamma. He’s our son. And, you’re, uh, you’re my wife.”

She tilted her head quizzically and Pappa’s heart thudded. He felt nervous and excited all at once, as if he were confessing his love all over again.

“I don’t recall not being your wife anymore.”

“Yes, well. I’m sorry for my boorish behavior. Saying things like I’d run off to win you back with rubies and emeralds just when we had found out our son was missing. I was feeling jealo—I was worried that Edward’s attempts to woo you could work. He is young and still able to go see the world. I’ve grown old and enjoy the comfort of my veranda. I didn’t think I could compete with him.”

Moominmamma leaned in and nuzzled his nose gently.

“Moominpappa, it’s you I’m in love with. I don’t want a young man who only seeks thrills. I want my older Moominpappa who sits on the veranda writing his memoirs and enjoying my tea and cake slices. Edward makes me feel a bit uncomfortable anymore, but you? You have never once made me feel that way. Perhaps frustrated or flustered, but never uncomfortable with your gaze.”

“Do you mean it, Moominmamma?” Pappa whimpered, his eyes shining with tears.

“Of course.”

“I love you so much Moominmamma!” Pappa cried out as he wrapped his arms around Moominmamma, hugging her as tightly as he could without harming her. He kissed her neck a few times. “I promise I’ll be better at chores!”

“That admittedly would be very appreciated.”

“So it’s settled then.” Moominpappa tilted his hat back. “Shall I kick him out?”

“Tomorrow we will politely ask him to move on as we need to figure out how to bring our son’s memories back.”

“Do you think you can do something like that for Moomin?”

“I will do my damnedest,” Mamma said replied firmly. “Now, might we go to bed? I’m very exhausted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting up this fic. I got two baby ferrets around the time it was my wedding anniversary, so I've been a bit busy! Hopefully I can go back to keeping up with the chapters! I hope you all enjoy!


	5. On a Summers Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer begins and Snufkin is beginning to grow antsy waiting for Moomintroll to return

Summer brought a thick sticky humidity to the Valley; very unlike anything they had ever experienced before. A large hammock had been, two poles on either side of the lazy riverbank with the hammock floating in the water itself. Snufkin might have protested the idea as it interrupted his fishing, but Snufkin himself spent most days floating in the hammock next to Mamma or Pappa. How he wished Little My or Moomin was there to experience it.  
Snufkin woke up in the early mornings to fish before anyone else was up and about. The skies would be pale gray-pink and frogs would croak as he and his pole would make their way to the edge of the river. He’d perhaps hum a song or two while catching fish, and then he’d have his meal. By that time, Moominmamma would be up and about, a fresh cup of coffee waiting on the veranda for Snufkin. Sometimes he’d sip it with Moominpappa or Moominmamma, or both, or he’d enjoy it alone. When it was humid and hot, all three would silently hurry to the river to cool down. Somedays Snufkin helped Mamma with baking or canning. Snufkin was becoming rather good at jamming berries or baking apple pies. He hoped to try his paw at a plum pie soon or perhaps tarts. Snufkin helped Moominpappa with repainting or sanding or stripping wood; whatever project Pappa took it up in his mind. Snufkin wasn’t as good of a traditional carpenter as Moomintroll however and sometimes Snufkin found his paws making wooden carvings of ducks or owls or fish instead. Moominpappa would be both impressed and infuriated at the same time. This amused Snufkin, and he as trying to find the perfect word to encompass the emotion. Imfuripress? Inmpressiated? It was silly and useless thoughts, but it made Snufkin chuckle at night while he slept outside his tent, looking up at the twinkling stars.  
The humidity brought on many thunder clouds, and Snufkin would wait for the storms out on the veranda or inside. Moominpappa would be in his study writing and Moominmamma would be knitting tea holders or she would just sit, staring blankly outside. Once or twice Snufkin tried to play a song for her, but nothing came. He felt dried up on the inside with music or songs.  
It was on such a day that Snufkin stood up quite suddenly from the rocking chair, setting down his teacup.  
“Moominmamma, I can’t go on like this much longer.”  
“I agree dear,” Moominmamma looked up from the red and blue blanket she was mending. She set down her sewing kit, green eyes watery. “Grief does not suit either of us well.”  
“I’ll be back, but I must go into the mountains. I’ve lost any sense of my music.”  
“Why don’t I prepare you a few days worth of supplies?” Moominmamma stood up, stretching out her back. “I know fruit and wild vegetables are plentiful, but if it’s just the same to you Snufkin, I’d like to have a sense of purpose, even if temporary.”  
"I promise I will return in a few days. I merely need to clear my head. Will—will you be okay, Moominmamma?”  
“I think so, thank you.” Moominmamma paused on her way into the kitchen. “I’ve still parts of me that worry and parts of me that grieve for my son. Then there are the bits that are numb. Either way, you need a few days away from the gloom around this house. Perhaps I’ll send Pappa out to gather rare herbs for me, and I can air out this old house.”

***

Snufkin was finally on Lonely Mountain. Alone, at last, with the comforting sounds of nature. The trill of crickets and buzzing of bees. Butterflies fluttering overhead, birds chirping. The wind gently rustled through the boughs of evergreens, the pine needles rattling together. He could smell tree pitch and hear the bubbling sound of a brook nearby. Water had always been a great healer for Snufkin, and a bringer of musical notes. He desperately needed music back in his life. It had felt devoid of sense or joy. Some jolly music or even sad music would brighten his spirits. He hurried to the brook, already a melody beginning to form. A sweet, soft melody followed by guitar strings being plucked, followed by humming.  
“Wait, guitar strings?” Snufkin mumbled. It meant that he would run into another person. Frowning and huffing slightly, he decided to go the opposite way. He didn’t want to run into anyone, he needed his alone time desperately. Yet he found his legs propelling himself forward towards the sound of music and brewing coffee. “I’ll just say a quick hullo and be on my way, tell them I enjoy their music,” Snufkin muttered under his breath before making the clearing. “Hullo there, I couldn’t help but overhear your music, and it has quite a calming sou—” the sentence dried on his lips as he beheld the player of the music.  
He seemed taller, his stomach not bulging as much as it had when enjoy Moominmamma’s cooking. His arms were a bit more muscular and his legs were shaped like he had traveled many, many places. He sat confidently with the brown-red guitar in his lap, leaning up against an elm trunk, running his thumb across the strings while contently half humming-half muttering a song under his breath. When he opened his Lapis blue eyes to take in Snufkin, there was still a kind, curious light shining there that made Snufkin’s heart swell with joy and sorrow.  
“Ah, I didn’t know anyone was here in the woods,” Moomintroll said cheerfully as he set the instrument next to him. “Care for a mug of coffee? What’s your name stranger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me in putting up the next chapter. A lot happened in life and I wasn't able to write; but hopefully I can pick it up better from now on. I hope you all enjoy, and I"m sorry the chapter is short, but! It's important!


	6. A Troll Named Sivar

“My name is Sivar, what’s yours?” Moomintroll leaned forward, handing the steaming mug into Snufkin’s outstretched paws. “Cream or sugar?” 

“Sure,” Snufkin muttered, watching as Moomin carefully dropped in a cup of sugar and a bit of cream from a tiny silver tin “How have you kept the cream so nice during your travels?” He was given a small spoon to which he stirred his coffee. He paused as Moomin added a sprinkle of cinnamon and nutmeg to the top. 

“Oh, I was just given the cream, not more than a few hours ago. Been keeping it in that tin. It’s got a tiny compartment under where you can put ice or very cold water. The streams up here have such chilly water, even in this heat. It’s very refreshing.” 

“Indeed. It’s sweltering in the valley below, I came up here to cool off a bit. No matter how many times I come up here, I’m always in awe of the temperature shift. Almost like a whole new world up here.” 

“Are you a regular of the valley then? Tell me, if it wouldn’t too much trouble, what’s it like down there? My traveling companion is insistent that we go there, but I must confess I feel a bit nervous.” 

“Most of the people are wonderful in the valley,” Snufkin hummed, sipping the coffee. “There are one or two individuals who a bit odd or unpleasant, but as a whole, I find it and the people very charming. Especially the Moomin family. One of my favorite families in the world.” 

“That’s a bit relieving, I have to admit,” Moomin leaned back, a massive sigh escaping from him.

“Who is your traveling companion? Are they around?” 

“I’m sure she’s not too far off. Her name is Little My. We’ve been through thick and thin together this past year, but she still disapproves of my fishing skills and rather do it herself.” Moomintroll snorted, but his lapis eyes seemed merry enough. Snufkin couldn’t help but chuckle. It was so, so odd and heartbreaking to be addressing his beloved as if they were strangers, and yet it was so comforting and familiar. Little My in the least seemed to still be the little terror as always. 

“Where have you been traveling from?” Snufkin asked, finding that he was enjoying the taste of the coffee. 

“We just came from the East. Where do you usually travel to and from?” 

“I enjoy heading South mostly. I’ve got some favored fishing holes and starry skies to dream under.” 

“Goodman,” Moomin began to slice off a wedge of cheese and slice up an apple, handing Snufkin a small plate in preparation of the morsels. “I find the night sky and stars absolutely breathtaking.” 

“Oh? Yes, they’re marvelous, aren’t they?” Snufkin leaned forward, accepting the slices of apples and cheese. “The ocean always seems to capture a bit of my heart every time I see it.” 

“Yes! Yes, I know exactly what you mean!” Moomintroll cried with delight, pointing the knife at Snufkin before startling, looking at the knife and then looking up apologetically at Snufkin. “Oh dear, sorry. I got a bit excited there.” 

“It’s alright, no harm done.” Snufkin chuckled. It was all he could do not to wrap the troll up in his arms and cover him in kisses. 

“Oh, you never told me your name!” Moomin cried out.

“Ah, it’s…it’s Snufkin.” 

Snufkin waited, watching with bated breath to see if there would be some spark of remembrance flitter across Moomin’s face or if his name would bring awkwardness instead if Little My had spoken of Moomin’s partner and Moomin-now-Sivar would be horrified, filled with resentment for the remainder of a life he did not remember. Instead, Moomintroll just grinned and bit into his apple slice. 

“A very nice name indeed. Admittedly, my name isn’t quite my own. Banged my head last year and I forgot everything about my life. But. I think I’ve made up for it by just following the stars at night and foamy crest of a wave.” Moomin winked, and Snufkin wanted to burst into tears. 

“Snufkin, is that you?” Snufkin turned only to be tackled by his older sister, her tiny arms wrapping around him as if he were going to vanish from sight in an instant. “I’ve missed you!” Little My gave him a good slap on the shoulder before hopping down next to a basket filled with fish to which she handed to Moomin. “Sivar, this is one of my brothers.” 

“Oh! Well, what a coincidence! Join us for lunch then, won’t you? Although I had already planned on asking you. I’ll let you two catch up while I gut the fish, be right back.”   
Snufkin and Little My waited until Moomin was out of earshot before whirling on each other. 

“You make him gut the fish? He hates that!” 

“He lost his squeamishness with the memory so it was time to teach him to buck up.” 

“He has no idea who I am or anyone in the valley.” 

“Did you tell him you two were partners?” 

“What? No, of course not. That’s not something a ‘stranger’ should spring on a person.” 

“It took me four months to convince him to even come home to meet his family. He’s not acting like it, but he’s nervous. He’s scared.” 

“I’m just glad you’re both here. We’ll get through this all together.” Snufkin sighed, taking another bite out of an apple slice. Little My hugged him tighter. 

“Thanks. It’s going to get weird, I’m sure.” 

“I don’t doubt it. It already is.”


	7. Coming in for Coffee

The room felt tense, the air thick with uncertainty and beyond stifling no matter how many windows Moominmamma opened. In the dining room sat the tea trolley, covered in small little cakes and cookies. Instead of tea, however, was a pot of coffee. The steam curled up in the air, sugar, and cream untouched. Pink lemonade, chilled and covered in ice, sat in the pitcher at the ready should their guest change his mind.

However, not a cup had been touched nor a crumb dropped. Moominpappa and Moominmamma sat on the couch across from their own son Moomintroll, who referred to himself as Sivar. Moominmamma felt her heartache as their son glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings as if for the very first time. Had she guessed he would be in the valley to finally visit, she certainly would have dusted the room more. Moomintroll may not remember who he was, but Mamma watched fondly as he fidgeted or glanced around. His actions were very much like her old son when he was nervous.

“Sivar, would you like sugar or cream with your coffee?”

“Both, if that is alright with you, ma’am,” Moomin’s ear’s twitched.

“You can call me Moominmamma, dear,” Moominmamma smiled sweetly as she handed him the coffee cup.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to be impolite. Is Mrs. Moomin alright?”

“It certainly is not!” Moominpappa suddenly humphed, adjusting his top hat. “She is your mother young man, and you are to address her as such.”

While it pained her to think that her own son would refuse to call her Mamma, it hurt, even more, to see the young troll flinch before his face became steely at Moominpappa’s tone. Sivar, unlike Moomintroll, would not tolerate Moominpappa’s brashness or obliviousness.

“While that may be the case, sir, I do not have the memories of her or you, and I personally find it awkward to address either of your in a familiar way,” Moomintroll said cooly, popping a star-shaped cookie into his mouth.

Well, at least he was eating her cooking.

Before Pappa could snap back, Snufkin and Little My walked in from the heat, setting up Moomin’s and Little My’s tent a bit further away from Snufkin’s. Someplace safe and private, more in the cool woods.

Snufkin looked as if he could tell they had interrupted a tense situation, but Little My ran in, jumping straight into Moominmama’s arms. Mamma let a tear or two slip out as she held the mymble close to her heart.

“Oh, Little My! How I’ve missed you!” Mamma cried out, twirling around and around until her apron spun around like a dress.

“Little My, you scoundrel! Welcome back! It was rather dull without you,” Moominpappa tipped his hat at her, as she was so comfortable within Mamma’s arms.

“I bet it was dull without me around!” Little My hummed. “I’ve missed you too, Moominmamma! And you too, Pappa.”

Snufkin glanced over to Moomintroll, who looked a bit bewildered at the exchanges, and yet he was smiling. Snufkin couldn’t help but wonder if the smile was for Little My’s enthusiasm or if it was one of sorrow, for memories no longer there.

“Excuse me, I need to use the washroom, which way is it?” Moomin turned to Snufkin.

“That way,” Snufkin pointed towards the hallway.

Moominpappa was too busy scolding Little My for guzzling the lemonade as she was to notice that Moomintroll had slipped off. Mamma, however, noticed instantly and glanced towards Snufkin, who nodded at her. He got up and brushed off his smock, taking a cookie or two, before wandering off in the same general direction. However, Snufkin passed the washroom and meandered to the kitchen and out the back door. Sure enough, Moomintroll was sitting off in the distance on a rock, looking up at the sky. Strolling up, Snufkin made sure to step on twigs and to scuff his boots against rocks to alert Moomin he was coming. He saw Moomin’s ears prick up at the sounds, tail thumping against the grass. Snufkin came to a standstill next to Moomin, offering him a cookie. Wordlessly, the troll took it, silently munching on it.

“They are kind people, if not a bit intense.” Moomintroll finally said. His voice sounded thick with sadness, his ears drooping a bit. “I truly wish I had memories of them. Growing up with them must have been so interesting and fun. Perhaps a bit old at times with Mr. Moomin, he seems like a bit much.”

“It certainly was, and he certainly is,” Snufkin said, nibbling on the cookie, watching the clouds go by. “You’re an adult now and can choose the path you wish to take. But don’t vanish without giving them a proper goodbye. They care deeply for you.”

“You’re right, of course. You remind me in a way of Too-ticky, the kind woman who helped heal the ol’ noggin’.” Moomin rapped his paw against his head. “Her wife Mymble Jr. was exceptionally kind too.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, Too-ticky is a wise woman,” Snufkin hummed.

“Were you and I friends?” Moomin suddenly asked, turning towards Snufkin. “You seem to know awfully a lot about the Moomins, and Little My was beyond excited to see you.

It was on the tip of Snufkin’s tongue to confess it all. How they had been partners, best friends, and lovers. How they had had several adventures together with friends and just alone by themselves. Instead, he took out his pipe and chewed on the end to calm himself down.

“Yes, Siver, we were very good friends, you and I.”

“Why treat me as if we’ve never met before then?”

“In a way, we haven’t. I don’t know who Sivar is, and you don’t know who Snufkin is. But we can learn, at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. Or if you rather leave the valley and never come back, that’s okay too. Again, it’s what you want.”

“What do you want, Snufkin?”

Snufkin thought of the rings, the letter, the proposal. He took a deep breath and released it all.

“A cup of coffee, I should think.”

Moomintroll studied Snufkin for a moment or two before reaching out his paw. Snufkin took it in his, helping the troll up off the rock. To Snufkin’s surprise, Moomintroll didn’t let go of his paw, but instead just held on.

“Right. A cup of coffee then.” Moomintroll began to walk back towards the house, still holding on to Snufkin. “I hope this is alright, by the way,” He glanced over his shoulder at Snufkin. “It’s…comforting. The first familiar thing I’ve ever felt.”

“By all means then,” Snufkin tried to sound casual and unaffected. He tried to sound as if his heart wasn’t beating several miles a minute, sound as if he wasn’t trying to beat any hope down. “I don’t mind.”

They continued all the way back into the house.


	8. Morning Chaos

Snufkin stirred, the sound of a splash rousing him from sleep. Slowly rising from his sleeping bag, Snufkin unzipped the flap of his tent and groggily popped his head out the door. The early morning dawn sky was a golden blue, birds chirping as they perched on the pines nearby and pear trees. Moomin was floating in the water on his back, looking up at the sky blankly. A yawn escaped Snufkin, to which Moomin turned over and looked up.

“Oh, good morning Snufkin, I hope I didn’t wake you,”

“No, I think the birds were already beating you to it,” it wasn’t a complete lie, the birds had been rather obnoxious around four in the morning. “Isn’t it a bit chilly to be doing that?”

There was a bit of a chill still clinging to the morning air, though as the sun rose, it was already promising to be a sweltering day.

“Maybe for most, but with this thick fur, I can’t stand the heat,” Moomin complained. “I’ve got my summer coat, but it still feels unbearably hot,”

“Maybe you should shave it off,”

“Honestly? You might be on to something there. Although I think I’d just look like a naked pink roasted turkey,”

At this, the two began giggling. With a content sigh, Moomin crawled out of the waters, shaking his fur off, spraying Snufkin with droplets.

“Well, that takes care of my morning bath,”

“Sir, I highly insist you take a full-body bath regardless, with soap if I may be so bold to add. Perhaps even brushing the teeth.”

“My, and what on earth are you trying to imply?” Snufkin teased.

Before Moomin could reply, there was an awkward cough on the bridge above. Moomin raised a paw in greeting while Snufkin yanked his hat over his face, greatly displeased.

“Hullo, and who are you?” Edward the Snork called down to Moomin. “Are you the long lost son? Or another suitor? If so, I will thrash you—”

“Moominmamma made it very clear that she wasn’t interested in your advances, Edward,” Snufkin called out harshly, folding his arms over his chest. “Leave at once.”

“This isn’t your property you dirty hermit, you can’t tell me what to do. Besides, I’m here on other business.”

That’s when Snufkin noticed the crisp white smock, a black beret atop the snork’s head with a clean paintbrush pinned to the right side. An easel was tucked under his left arm, and the most startling adornment, a black pin with a silver J engraved on it worn on the left side of the smock. A queasy feeling hit the bottom of Snufkin’s stomach and he frantically flung himself towards the bridge. Edward dropped his easel, fists up for fighting, but Snufkin dove for the mailbox instead, ripping open the red latch and reaching inside. A few letters scattered to the ground as he scrounged around desperately. Finally, he pulled out an old crumbled looking like letter with scratchy, inky writing bleeding onto it. With a frustrated sigh, Snufkin waved Moomin over.

“Hurry, Mo—Sivar. It’s important.” Snufkin stumbled over the words, wincing at the slip.

Moomin, unaffected, jumped into the river and swam to the other side with a few powerful kicks of his legs, rushing up the bank and following Snufkin hurriedly down the road. Edward blinked for a moment or two before he continued on his way. Moomin paused and turned back. Snufkin watched in amazement as Moomin effortlessly swung Edward into the creek below, the loud splash quite satisfying as was Edward’s yelp.

“What brought that about?” Snufkin asked incredulously.

“You said that gentleman was bothered Mrs. Moomin, and he called you a dirty hermit. It made me feel very angry truth be told.” Moomintroll muttered as they rushed to the blue round house. “Now you’ll have to explain what the fuss is all about once we’re inside, Snufkin.”

***

“Edward the Obnoxious is back, and you believe he is one of your uncle’s artists?” Moominpappa frowned as he paced the room, gnawing viciously at the end of his pipe.

“Can someone explain to me who this Edward bozo guy is and what he’s got to do with Snufkin?” Little My huffed as she ripped apart a pancake.

“Edward is a snork who tried to woo Moominmamma’s affections when you both were gone earlier this spring,” Snufkin groaned, rubbing his temple. “I think he’s connected to my uncle Julian because of the black pin he wore. Julian makes all of the artists he models to wear those pins,” 

“It might be nice to see family again,” Moominmamma said calmly, pouring the last of the herbal tea. She paused for a moment to stir in a bit of sugar for Little My. “I had hoped we wouldn’t see Edward for some time though, admittedly. I suppose I should get extra teacups in case he and Uncle Julian swings by,”

“How bad is this Julian fellow?” Moomintroll suddenly asked, pausing to take a bite of a warm buttery biscuit.

“He’s the exact opposite of someone such as myself or my father the Joxter,” Snufkin made a face. “Very materialistic, very open with his private affairs—both dramatic and romantic, and very spoiled. I don’t understand how he and my father are twins.”

“Speaking of which, I’m to assume this chicken scratch is Joxter warning us about Julian?” 

“He says that he and Mymble will be here as soon as possible,”

“Hmm, for once, I encourage an army of tiny angry mymbles to invade my space. Think of the damage they can do to poor Edward.”

“Dear, please,” Moominmamma chided, but she chuckled.

“Why not duel him to the death and just be over the matter?” Moomin frowned. “It seems so much simpler to me than just waiting around for someone to come rescue you.”

Before he could be corrected, Moominpappa jumped high into the air, giddy with the thought.

“Splendid idea Sivar my boy! I’ll go fetch the rifle and swords at once!” With that, Pappa went crashing upstairs, tearing apart each room as he looked for his weapons.

“I—I was only joking,” Moomintroll muttered, his face pale. “I’ll tell him at once this is a foolish idea,”

“No, no, let it all unfold, this is just getting exciting,” Little My cackled.

The doorbell rang, eyes glancing around the room in mild horror and uncertainty while Pappa shouted and banged around upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this journey!


End file.
